Next Time Call Me
by CourtneyLovesToWrite
Summary: It's Maya and Cam's three month anniversary and there going out to celebrate. But on the way there Maya runs into a bit of trouble.


Now before I start this fanfic I want to make one thing perfectly clear. I love Zig Novak. He is one of my favorite characters on the show. This is just an idea that was swirling around in my head. I don't believe that Zig would ever really do this. He just fit the situation well. Now on with the story!

Maya Matlin was looking through her closet for the perfect shirt to wear on her date. It was hers and Campbell's three month anniversary and they were going to little miss steaks to celebrate. Maya pulls a silver sparkly top off the hanger and holds it over her body for inspection. Perfect. She pulls the top over her head along with a pair of distressed skinny jeans. She runs a brush through her blonde curls and puts on a little mascara and lip gloss. She puts in dangly earrings and slips on a pair of silver flats. She grabs Cam's hockey jacket and slips it on and grabs her wallet and keys. Katie was out for the night so she had to walk. She knew that Cam wouldn't approve of her walking alone in the dark but it was only a few blocks away and she didn't want to trouble anyone. She locks up her house and starts making her way toward the restaurant.

Campbell Saunders was sitting at his favorite restaurant in his favorite booth waiting for his beautiful girlfriend to show only problem was that she was forty five minutes late. Cam could sense that something was wrong. He checked his watch once again and started toward the exit. Maya was never ever late and that worried him.

Maya pulled Cam's jacket a little closer to her body and late out a shaky breath. It was freezing out tonight. She rounded the corner onto second street. She was too busy looking at her destination so she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jerked around and was met with big brown eyes. Zig. She hadn't really talked to Zig since the battle of the bands. If she was being honest she was avoiding Zig. Things were completely awkward with him ever since they kissed. She had made it perfectly clear that she was with Cam but he was still persistent on wanting to be with her. "Oh my god Zig! You scared me!" She clutched her hand to her heart. Zig smirked and moved a little bit closer to Maya. Out of instinct she took a step back. "Sorry. I didn't mean too." She could smell liquor on his breath. A lot of it. "You've been drinking." He took another step. "So I have." She took another step back and felt her back hit the wall. She was beginning to feel scared and just wanted Cam. "Zig. What are you doing?" He stepped forward until he was looking down at her. He bent his knees a little so that he was looking into her eyes. "Maya? Why can't you just give me a chance?" "I'm with Campbell. You know that. Zig rolled his eyes. "He's not good enough for you. You deserve someone who shares similar interests as you like music. Someone like me." He puts his hand on her cheek and she swats it away. "Stop it!"

Anger flashes through his eyes and he pushes all his body weight against her. Her eyes widen and she begins to squirm. "Zig stop! Let me go-". He silences her by roughly pushing his lips against her. She lets out a small whimper when he tries to force his tongue inside her mouth.'He pulls away and starts stroking her cheek. "That wasn't so bad was it?" She starts thrashing around underneath him.'"Get off of me! Help!" She starts screaming to get someone's attention. He slaps his hand over her mouth. Her eyes start filling with tears as he starts unbuttoning her jeans. Cam. I love you.

Campbell turned the corner onto second street. Where was she? He soon sees a couple making out against one of the buildings. He rolls his eyes. Him and Maya never made out in public. It was so rude. He starts worrying though when he hears the girl start screaming. He makes his way over to them and his heart stops when he sees Maya struggling underneath someone. "Hey! Get the hell off of her!l" He grabs the persons jacket and throws them on the ground. He starts throwing punches but stops when he sees who it is. Zig? What the hell? He look over at Maya questionably but freezes when he sees her huddled against the wall and sobbing. He walks over and kneels infront of her. "Maya? Baby? Are you ok?" She shakes her head and throws herself into his arms. She starts sobbing and clings to him for dear life. He runs his fingers through her hair and starts whispering sweet nothing's into her ear. "C-cam?" He pulls away and wipes her cheeks with his thumbs. "Yes sweetheart?" She takes a shaky Breathe."I-In sorry. I should've never w-walked alone." She buries her face in his chest once again. His blood begins to boil and he shoots a glare at the now passed out Zig. How dare he touch Maya! Maya was his girl! He had reduced his sweet beautiful girlfriend into this now broken and shaking girl in his arms. "Baby it is not your fault! You did nothing wrong! It's his fault. He has no right to touch you." She nods against his chest. "But Promise me one thing." She looks up at him questioningly. "Promise that next time you'll call me and not walk around in the dark by yourself?" She lets out a giggle and nods once again.


End file.
